


The Fall of a Warrior

by Zodiac



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Oviposition, POV Second Person, Pheromones, Primals (Final Fantasy XIV), Size Difference, Weird goo that causes very minor body transformation, and pleasant tingliness in place of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiac/pseuds/Zodiac
Summary: You were foolish enough to make a deal with a primal, believing defeat an impossibility after all you had been through up to this moment.Emerging victorious from your farce of a duel, Ravana is fully prepared to reap his agreed-upon reward... One way or another, youwilljoin his army.
Relationships: Ravana/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	The Fall of a Warrior

Your hubris had finally caught up with you.

Certainly, you had felled primals before. Where those without the Echo would have been instantly enslaved by the will of lesser gods, you triumphed. Ifrit, Titan, Garuda, Leviathan, even an overgrown moogle… all beasts summoned by bestial tribes that you forcibly reduced back down to the aether composing them.

So why would you have had cause to expect anything different?

Yes, Ravana batted Ysayle aside as though she was a mere insect (Or, well… a smaller, weaker insect) and she was channeling the powers of a primal herself, but you had already defeated so many of them. You were the hero of Eorzea, the one who was finally going to put an end to the Dragonsong War, one way or another.

What was a haughty beetle to a force of reckoning such as yourself?

More than you expected.

Ravana had waited for you to strike the first blow, having some perverted version of honor or courtesy or  _ something _ rattling around in his insectile brain. However, when you rushed in with your sword at the ready, he easily parried your every blow, one of his own blades moving to meet yours in a sparking, shrieking cacophony at every attempt. No matter how, no matter where you tried, every strike was deflected by one sword or another.

And then, when you faltered, the primal took his chance to attack.

You managed to block the first strike as well as the second, but Ravana was far larger and far stronger than you were, so while you were able to catch the third blow, it pressed forward and forward until you were forced to relent and the flat of the blade pushed through your defenses. It struck your side, the force behind it sending you flying back into the wooden barricades surrounding the makeshift arena for your battle, if it could still be referred to as such at this point. Thankfully, your armor dampened much of the impact, but the shock of it made you drop your sword, the steel clanging against the hard stone. Before you could even make a motion to scoop it up, the primal flitted towards you on iridescent wings and firmly landed a chitinous hindclaw on it, ensuring you wouldn't be able to take up arms without somehow moving him.

"Is this truly the best that your mortal might can accomplish?" The primal boomed, derision and perhaps even a hint of disappointment dripping from his words. One of his swords vanished into the aether that composed it, the hand that was grasping it moving to do just that to you, clutching around your midsection and bringing you up to be level with the insect's gaze even as you squirmed, hot adrenaline still pumping through you and fueling your will to fight.

"Pathetic." Clearly, he wasn't impressed by your feeble attempts to escape, that claw squeezing into you, serrated edges easily tearing through your armor as though it were mere paper. "Even so, we had our deal and I fully intend on collecting my end of it, no matter how worthless it may seem in hindsight."

For a moment, his words confused you, but then your struggles stilled, a chill shuddering through your body as you remembered the words that, in your pride, you dismissed as the boastful ramblings of a primal that desperately needed to be reminded of its place. If you were to win, Ravana would forsake his plans of increasing his territory and leave the dragons of Anyx Trine be. But… if he was to win, you would be inducted into his army, made to conquer those you had set out to save.

You felt your stomach drop, fear overtaking the bravado that had just been present even as Ravana stared at you, wings idly fluttering.

"After that pathetic display, I doubt you would be suitable as a soldier in my army. Fortunately for you, however, an army requires more than simply obedient warriors in order to fill its ranks…"

At first, you had no idea what he was talking about; as far as you knew, this overgrown insect and all of his followers only cared about their next conquest and any action that may hasten its coming, so the thought of him not putting your skills in battle to use confused you more than a little. However, when another claw lifted and began to saw away at your armor with a determined precision that you didn't think any primal—much less this one—capable of, you began to squirm once more, the awful clarity of realization breaking through the layer of fear that was paralyzing you.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chided, hand pausing where it was so it wouldn't mistakenly cleave through your flesh due to your wriggling about; you weren't sure whether that was a blessing or not at this point.

"We both agreed to the terms of this duel and it would be entirely dishonorable to rescind on your end of it simply because you lost." A pause and, when you didn't cease squirming just because this primal told you to, he continued. "If you will not accept your defeat, then I have my ways of ensuring I receive my end of our bargain."

With that, his flitting wings began to beat rapidly, iridescent gleam becoming a shimmering blur as the buzzing thrum of movement filled the air. However, that wasn't the only thing that filled the air as fine, paper-thin scales flaked off his wings, buffeted about by the quick motion. So tiny, far less than the size of a fingernail, it was practically inevitable that they were sucked into your lungs with your labored, panic-tinged breaths.

And, soon enough, your breaths were labored for an entirely different reason.

From your chest and your airway radiated what felt like liquid warmth spreading out across your whole body and pooling in your limbs, leaving them tingling and heavy, in no state to continue putting up a fight. Your mind quickly fell the same way, warmth flooding over it, wiping away even the mere thought of resistance. You couldn't even feel shame as you dimly became aware of the heat even gathering at your groin, your slit beginning to soak your armor with your own fluids.

"Wha…" Even that partial word was an effort to get out, lips sluggish and tongue heavy as it rolled over the single syllable.

"Pheromones." The primal explained simply, claws picking right back up where they left off before you started struggling. "They can signal a variety of things to my army when verbal communication may fail, but these pheromones in particular are a mating call, meant to soothe and seduce all at once. A blessing that it communicates the same to your weak, fragile mind."

“Muh… Mating call?” You repeated, foggy brain attempting and failing to parse how those words related to the current situation.

"You clearly are not suited for battle." Came the patient explanation, the top portion of your armor falling away beneath that harsh touch. "But my need for skilled warriors is ever-present. If you will not serve as one, then you will serve to raise more soldiers for my cause." With that, one of his claws grasped one of your breasts, gentle enough that those serrated edges only tickled rather than sliced, offering the mere suggestion of danger.

You  _ moaned _ at that barest of contact, only now realizing just how sensitive those pheromones had made you now that the protective layer of your armor had been cast aside. You could acutely feel every ilm of your skin and even the slightest of touches set it alight with sensation. You so achingly  _ craved  _ touch that those claws caressing your breast sent you squirming and even those scales still tumbling through the air stimulated your skin wherever they landed.

But none of that could have prepared you for when that insectile hand creeped upwards, squeezing your nipple almost delicately, at least as far as the primal was concerned. You screamed, entire body growing taut as it felt as though a billion of your nerves lit up, all of them delivering pure, heated euphoria straight to your brain… and lower, if the abrupt gush of liquid  _ want _ staining your already sopping-wet armor was any indication.

"You fleshy creatures are always so  _ sensitive _ …" The primal mused as another pair of his hands began to divest you of the bottom half of your armor. "My kind mates without all this screaming and writhing while you lot have to turn it into some sort of spectacle… Not that I am complaining."

So distracted by the chitinous fingers still teasing your nipple, you couldn't even begin to process that backhanded compliment for what it was, much less come up with a retort to it. All that stimulation and mental fog was beginning to develop a definitive  _ ache _ in your pussy, the want, no  _ need _ , to be filled with something growing unbearable in its intensity. For a brief moment, you were able to rub your thighs against one another in some desperate bid to soothe your wanting body, but the insect quickly grasped your legs and pried them apart so he could continue disrobing you. The action left you vulnerable and, more importantly to your lust-addled mind, unable to even attempt to satisfy yourself.

What felt like an eternity later, the only sounds around you being shearing metal and your own needy panting, the rest of your armor finally fell to the primal's claws and you gasped sharply, the sudden air feeling frigid against your heated core. You whined, still bound tight enough to not be able to do anything but beg for more of Ravana's attention… Not that you could formulate the words to do so at this point.

The insect let out an almost exasperated sigh, quickly followed by a metallic  _ schlick  _ sound as a piece of his exoskeleton where a humanoid's groin would be folded back. What emerged from within was a long, erect tube with ridges along its length that tapered off to a teardrop-shaped point, a large hole nestled just beneath that endpoint. The whole thing looked relatively soft to the touch and was coated in a viscous, ever-so-slightly opaque slime.

You weren't sure how that impressive length was going to fit inside you, but an aching  _ throb _ from deep within yourself told you that you needed it to happen and you needed it  _ now _ .

Luckily for you, the primal was apparently happy to indulge in your desires as long as it provided him with what he wanted, so he carefully lined you up before parting your folds with the tip of that cock as it slipped into your wet passage.

Lungs drawing in a sharp breath, you reflexively clenched around the intrusion, every muscle in your body tightening up. Between the primal's and your own fluids, the way was eased considerably, but nothing could have truly prepared you for just how massive that dick was in comparison to your mortal body. Thankfully, Ravana briefly stopped where he was; though you didn't know whether it was out of concern over breaking you or so he wouldn't hurt himself, you could certainly hazard a guess as to which.

After a moment, however, you felt a thick glob of  _ something _ push out of that cock and into your body. Wherever the goop touched—as it was probably the best description for the substance—your walls absorbed it before they tingled pleasantly, more of that addicting, mind-numbing warmth suffusing them. While it felt as good as anything else in this situation, it didn't seem to relax you any… or so you thought, anyway.

Much too soon, the primal began to push forwards again and you panicked, about to make  _ some _ sort of surely incoherent effort to tell him to stop, that you weren't ready yet… only to find him slip deeper into your body with no problems whatsoever. Even as your walls parted around his cock with ease that shouldn't have been possible, your mouth gaped open and you gasped, more out of shock than pleasure.

That wasn't to say that it was absent of pleasure, of course. He filled you more than you had ever been before and that strange goo that was still leaking from him ensured that there was no pain, only sweet, sweet stimulation as that length continued to defile you. At first, you could somewhat keep track of how much of that dick was inside of you by counting the ridges that had slipped inside of you. But, between your already addled state and the pleasure only addling you further, you quickly lost track as ridge after ridge stretched your opening. Regardless, as your tongue lolled out of your mouth and you panted in sheer desire for more, you were certain that more of that length was stuffed into you than you should have had capacity for.

Your suspicion was proven true soon enough as you felt the tip of that member nudge up against another barrier within you—the entrance to your womb. Your eyes widened and your labored lungs drew in a sharp breath as you expected pain that never came. Indeed, what would normally be a no-doubt agonizing experience was rendered as little more than a tickle as the tip of that cock pressed through, that viscous fluid helping it along as it had the entire way. For a moment, he stayed right where he was, allowing you to savor precisely how full you were, that length having pushed itself into you far, far deeper than any mortal could ever hope for, every ilm of it sending your still-tingling walls aflutter with all that sweet contact.

But then, it suddenly occurred to you that he wasn’t moving.

Whereas anyone else would be fucking you silly right now, the primal was almost entirely motionless, only his harsh breathing against the top of your head betraying any sign of movement from him. Again, you whined, the feeling of being stuffed so impossibly full certainly pleasant in its own right, but both your mind and body craved something  _ more _ than merely being filled with a cock, no matter how large it was.

And, again, Ravana was apparently all-too happy to oblige.

He groaned against you as you felt a light tremor run through that dick, the gentle vibration running through your very core and drawing a long, low moan out of you. But, as pleasurable as that was, it had no chance of distracting you from the bulge that travelled up through that length and was now pressing insistently against your entrance.

Your moan was abruptly cut short as the roughly orange-sized object pressed against you, your eyes wide and your mouth instead slack-jawed in a silent scream. While you would normally have no issue taking something that thick, when combined with the already impressive cock impaling you, your already abused pussy struggled to allow it entry, the top of it slipping in, but the thicker, middle part still being denied.

But then, after a good amount of fighting on the primal’s part, it finally pushed through and your silent scream wasn’t so silent anymore, your inner muscles convulsing as you came from being stretched open even further, your own fluids and the insect’s goop gushing out around that dick. Your muscles only served to assist its journey and, between that and Ravana manually pushing it through, it was quickly deposited in your womb where it settled with another spray of that slime that splattered hotly against your walls.

Before you could even properly enjoy your climax, another of those objects had travelled up his length… no, his  _ ovipositor _ , and what you realized was another egg pressed up against you, seeking entry just like the first had. Thankfully, it had stretched you out enough so only a small push forced it beyond your folds, but the motion of it was still enough to pry an exhausted moan from your lips, enough to send your jelly-like legs quaking in delight.

This time, before it could even settle, one more lined up to take its place, and you were certain there was another not far behind. Every one tumbled in easier than the last and every one was just as pleasurable as the first when they stretched you open and rolled through your passage, massaging your inner walls through their entire journey before finally settling in your womb, tingling and sensitive just like every other part of you due to that goo the primal pumped into you.

You attempted to keep track of how many he was planting inside you, but just like trying to keep count of those ridges on his ovipositor, your hazy mind quickly lost count, especially when they began to come in one right after the other. All you could keep track of was the raw amount of  _ pleasure _ this whole situation was flooding you with, every nerve of your body feeling alight with it, your walls constantly being massaged by the stream of eggs entering you. The unceasing stimulation caused you to climax after every few eggs, body shuddering almost nonstop, your screams soon turning your throat raw and petering out to little more than pained, desperate gasps. Looking down with almost closed eyes, you could see your stomach swell outwards with the primal’s countless progeny, growing well beyond the curve of your breasts until your taut skin pressed against the insect’s abdomen and you appeared as though you were carrying numerous offspring to term.

Thankfully, it seemed as though the stream of eggs were finally abating by that point and, after a handful more slowly rolled their way into your packed womb, the primal pulled you off his ovipositor, mixed fluids gushing out of you now that he wasn’t plugging you shut, but not a single egg slipped out of you. Barely looking more than a little winded himself, he eased you down to the floor, making certain not to harm the host of his offspring after all that effort.

While your overstimulated limbs would be unable to hold you normally, they had no chance at carrying your new weight on top of it, so you settled flat on your arse, surveying yourself. To say that you were a mess would be an understatement; practically every ilm of you beneath your waist was coated in either slime or your own lubricant or both, some of it even having splashed up to splatter against your swollen stomach. Speaking of, you couldn’t believe just how many eggs he might have stuffed into you, chalking it up to that strange goo aiding in how elastic your skin was… or something. Honestly, you couldn’t be bothered to try to work it out, brain still pleasantly drunk on the aftershocks of your many climaxes… and, perhaps, something else.

Above you, Ravana made a cursory attempt at flicking some of your fluids off himself, to little avail, before rumbling at you. “I do hope that you will make a better broodmother than you made a warrior, mortal.”

Barely managing to lift your aching, tired arm up to the rise of your stomach, you drummed your fingers lightly against it. While you certainly weren’t about to say it, you were hoping the same… and were eagerly looking forward to when he decided to plant his next brood within you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and wanted to screech at me in a manner similar to socializing, then you can find my Twitter right [here](https://twitter.com/HippestGlitch).


End file.
